


It Was Jammed

by Dawn_Blossom



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: they make out in a closet, what else do you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi didn't like parties. All he was trying to do was get away from a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Jammed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say, just that... I'm so weak for these two... I'm in too deep...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

It was the evening of Kamui's first official celebration as ruler, and, of course, both the Hoshido and Nohr royal families were expected to be there. Even if they hadn't been, they still would have gone, for Kamui's sake.

That didn't mean that Takumi was comfortable. Unfortunately for him, he was seemingly the only one who felt that way. Even his shy little sister was coming out of her shell with Elise's influence. He could see the two girls chatting amicably in the center of the room, not at all bothered by the strangers all around them.

Takumi scowled from his corner of the room. Everyone had seen him now, right? They all knew he was there? So if he were to disappear for a few minutes... or hours... or until everyone left, it wouldn't be a big problem or anything. It wasn't like he was doing anything useful.

And so, Takumi found himself slipping away from the party. The trouble was that he didn't have anywhere to slip away to. If his family found him, they were sure to drag him back, and he couldn't have that. Speaking of which...

"It's wonderful to see everyone getting along now," he heard Ryouma say. His brother was just around the corner, footsteps getting ever closer...

"Shit," Takumi muttered quietly. There were only two doors in the hallway: one that went to the corridor leading to the party (which was probably where Ryouma was going), and one that led to... a closet.

Well, he didn't have much of a choice if he didn't want to get caught, so he opened the door, slipped inside, and closed it behind him just in time to hear the footsteps turning the corner.

"I agree," he heard Marx reply, though he was prevented from hearing any more of their conversation as they walked through the other door.

Takumi breathed a relieved sigh. The closet wasn't particularly spacious, but it was still less stifling than a room filled to the brim with strangers. There was no light source in the room, but there was enough space between the door and its frame to let some light through, allowing his eyes to adjust to his surroundings, if only slightly. There wasn't much to look at, though; there was nothing but a mop, an empty bucket, and some dust.

Takumi cracked the door open slightly, ready to get out of there and find a better hiding spot. To his surprise, however, he saw Leon exit into the hallway, and he shut the door in surprise.

Leon's footsteps came closer, and Takumi wanted to curse himself for not being more careful. He held his breath, not daring to make a move. He saw the handle turn, and his hopes were dashed when the door opened, light illuminating his form.

"I knew I saw some- Oh, it's you, Prince Takumi," Leon said, frowning slightly. "Er, what are you doing?"

Takumi rested his hands behind his head nonchalantly. "Oh, just... taking a break," he replied, trying to sound calm.

"In a closet?" Leon questioned incredulously.

"Right," Takumi affirmed. Before he could even try to explain, he caught a glimpse of red hair. Hinoka was standing in the doorway down the hall, but luckily, she was still turned inwards and couldn't see him. She was clearly about to turn around, though, which forced Takumi to do something he wasn't particularly proud of.

He grabbed Leon, putting a hand around the blond prince's mouth, and pulled him into the closet with him. With his other hand, he ulled the door shut (very, very quietly this time).

"Please be quiet until she's gone," Takumi whispered into Leon's ear. He took his hand off, and was relieved that Leon remaied silent, at least until Hinoka's footsteps faded into the distance.

"What the hell?" Leon growled. "What is your problem?"

Takumi ducked his head. "I really don't like parties," he admitted quietly.

Leon brought his hand to his forehead as if he was nursing a headache. "And you couldn't just hide in the bathroom like a normal person? You had to pick the closet?"

"I didn't mean to be in here," Takumi responded, shaking his head. "But if my siblings see me, they'll make me go back. That is also, incidentally, why I can't simply hide in the restroom."

Leon sighed. "I can't say I'm unsympathetic. I dislike these sorts of things, as well. Alright, I won't tell anyone that I've seen you, though I must go back my-" he broke off, staring silently at the door.

"What is it?" Takumi asked, not seeing anything of interest.

Leon's hand rested on the door handle. He jiggled it once, twice, three times, and then shook it harder as he pressed his body against the door.

"It appears to be jammed," Leon stated coolly.

"Oh," Takumi said. "Damn."

Leon huffed in frustration. "Don't just stand there. Lend me your strength."

Takumi nodded, using all of his strength to try to dislodge the door. 

It didn't help.

Leon banged his hands on the door. "Hello! Hello! Can somebody open the door?"

Nobody did.

Takumi let out a sharp laugh. "Oh, sure everyone's swarming the hall when I'm trying to hide, but as soon as this happens, nobody's around," he complained.

After another round of fruitless yelling, Leon sighed. "Someone will come around soon," he said, taking the opportunity to sit down. The only thing separating him and Takumi was the bucket and mop.

"You're just going to sit there?" Takumi asked, slamming his fists on the door.

"Sure," Leon replied. "Not much else we can do."

"I guess," Takumi conceded. He planned on sitting down as well, but he forgot about the bucket resting behind him. As he stepped back, he tripped. He twisted to try to catch himself, but because Leon was already sitting on the ground, all he managed to do was fall directly into the blond's lap. Without thinking, he put his hands on Leon's shoulders to steady himself.

"You... alright?" Leon asked, tilting his head questioningly. Was it the bad lighting, or was he flushed?

"Er, yes. Sorry," Takumi answered. His heart was beating rapidly, and he took a few deep breaths to steady himself. He was going to get up, but he paused when he accidentally met Leon's eyes. His dark brown irises were thin rings around his dilated pupils. Also, they were... beautiful, but... it was probably just the lighting.

"S-Sorry, Prince Leon," Takumi apologized again, actually rolling off of the other man this time. Still, the closet was so small that he was unable to put too much sace between them, and he could still feel the warmth radiating from Leon. Or maybe it was his own flushed skin that he was feeling. He couldn't tell.

"It's fine. I never noticed before, but..." Leon started. He swallowed thickly, then looked away. "Ah, nevermind."

"What?" Takumi prompted.

"It's nothing important," Leon assured him.

"But it's about me, right?" Takumi asked, looking seriously at the other prince. "You should tell me, even if it's something I don't want to hear."

Leon sighed. "Alright. I don't think you want to hear this from me, but... Your eyes... they're brown, right? But they're lighter than mine. They're... nice," he said awkwardly.

"Oh," Takumi said, shifting slightly and looking away to hide the blush that had spread across his face.

Leon hummed noncommittally, and the two fell into a tense silence. A silence which was soon broken with Takumi's next words.

"I was thinking that, too. I mean, about your eyes, that they're nice," he admitted. "I didn't want to say it to you... I know we're getting along now, but..." he trailed off, not willing to finish what he wanted to say.

Leon inhaled sharply. "I see," he said stiltedly. Then, he exhaled. "Prince Takumi... If I told you something that you didn't like, could you forget about it? Believe that I had merely consumed too much drink, and take my words as nothing but a drunken flight of fancy?"

Takumi swallowed. "Prince Leon... As I said before, if it's about me, you should say it, even if I don't want to hear it," he said softly.

Leon nodded. "Okay, then," he said, and he grabbed Takumi's hand. Takumi bit back a gasp, and just nodded for Leon to continue.

"I don't want to merely "get along" with you," the blond prince said. "I think about you even when you're not around. I think 'I wonder what Prince Takumi would say about this,' or 'I bet Prince Takumi would like this,' and I don't know how it started, but now I can't stop. I enjoy your company more than I ever believed possible. When you smile at something I say, you pierce my heart more than any of your arrows ever could. I hate feeling this way and I hate that I can't change it and I hate that I'm telling you this alone in the dark where my imagination won't quit running wild and I have the cruel hope that maybe you won't reject these awful feelings of mine," he confessed, and Takumi was surprised at the raw emotion in his voice.

Takumi felt his skin grow hot. He wondered if Leon could feel it, too, considering that he still had his hand firmly in his grasp.

"Prince Leon," Takumi said, trying to breathe normally. "I don't think I can forget about this." He out his free hand on Leon's and gave a gentle squeeze. "Because I don't want to believe this is just a drunken flight of fancy. Not when I can't get you off of my mind, either," he admitted.

"Truly?" Leon asked, and Takumi nodded.

"Good, because... I don't like alcohol..." Leon said.

Takumi laughed, and, in one quick motion, sat himself on Leon's lap again. "Good, because I would hate for your mouth to taste like alcohol when I kiss you."

He closed his eyes, putting his mouth on Leon's. He kissed him gently, sweetly, and it was with reluctance that they both broke away for air.

"Was that alright?" he asked, slightly insecure. It wasn't like he had experience with these sorts of things, and while he had certsinly enjoyed it, it was really Leon whose feelings he was concerned about.

"Yes, it was good," Leon said, smiling at him. "But... are you comfortable?" he asked in concern, looking at the position they were in. While Leon was pretty well-supported by the wall, Takumi was basically sitting on his knees balancing on Leon's legs.

"Here, sit next to me like this, and then..." Leon said, switching their positions so that Takumi had the wall's support. Then, he sat sideways across Takumi's lap, smiling again.

"Is this okay?" he asked, his cheeks flushing.

"It's... great," Takumi said, pulling him closer into another kiss.

It started off gently again. Then, Takumi moaned softly, which seemed to be the signal Leon was waiting for to deepen the kiss. The blond prince opened his mouth just slightly, and Takumi was pretty sure that he had responded correctly when he brought their tongues together, since Leon then pressed himself closer, wrapping one of his arms up and around so that he could run his fingers through his ponytail.

"Your hair, it's nice, too," Leon whispered when they broke for breath. "I've always thought so. Even when we were enemies, I thought so."

"Your hair is softer, though," Takumi said, running his hand through Leon's hair as he did so. "My hair is long, but yours is... feathery."

Leon smiled. "Yours is easier to hold on to," he said, and then pressed his lips against Takumi's again. Both of them had a hand in the other's hair, and with their other arms pulling each other together, they looked like they were meant to fit together.

Content with their new activity, they both forgot about their current location. Regardless, the fact remained that they were still in a closet, one that was jammed from the inside, but was perfectly capable of being opened from the outside. And eventually, someone did open it.

Despite the fact that their eyes were closed, it was rather obvious, when the light from outside fell on them, that the door had been opened. The two princes quickly broke apart, both standing up in synchronization.

Standing in the door was Hinoka... and holding her hand was... Camilla...

The two pairs stared at each other wordlessly for what in their embarrassment seemed to be an eternity. Finally, Camilla smirked.

"I think this closet's occupied, we'll have to find another," she said to Hinoka with a wink. "Nice catch, by the way, Leon," she added to her brother.

With proper lighting, Takumi could see just what shade of pink Leon turned. He was lovely, like a pink rose, not that Takumi would be telling him such a thing.

"Sister... I..." Leon tried to say, though he couldn't seem to find the right words.

"Relax," Camilla said with a grin. "We won't tell if you won't."

Takumi looked helplessly at his own sister.

"This didn't happen," Hinoka agreed.

"We got stuck in here by accident and you let us out, that's all," Leon added, and all four nodded in agreement.

Takumi and Leon both reluctantly rejoined the party, each doing their best to not stare at the other for the rest of the night.

In future months, they found several places to cement their new relationship that were much, much better than a closet.


End file.
